


Who's Sexing Who

by delphia2000



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphia2000/pseuds/delphia2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the way things shook out in the Superheros Frat House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Sexing Who

**Author's Note:**

> A quickie so no beta which makes all mistakes my very own.

Thoster has taken over Brangelina as the cutest couple in two universes. They keep the PDA’s to as much of a minimum as they can, but no one blames Jane for occasionally losing control and frenching the hell out of Thor for the cameras before they beat a retreat to the nearest private space because he’s the hottest demi-God on Midgard after all.

Steve and Tony are much more discreet, even in the Avengers Mansion or the Superhero Frat House as Fury calls it. No one ever catches either one coming out of the other’s rooms or even in PDAs. Tony is uncharacteristically silent about the whole situation. The others are pretty sure it’s all Steve’s rules and that Tony is terrified of losing him, so he’s toeing the line. Still, on poker nights, they sit next to each other and there is hand-holding and footsie going on under the table. Steve has the best poker face regarding both the cards and the foreplay, but sometimes a subtle smile hovers on his face and Hawkeye has found out the hard way it’s not a ‘good hand’ tell. Tony will get twitchy and finally throw in his hand, calling it a night. He doesn’t care if he’s got a royal flush going. Steve waits until he’s won the pot before collecting his winnings and casually sauntering after Tony the same way pumas casually saunter after their prey.

After all the talk about Natasha’s and Hawkeye’s past, they are no longer a couple. When Clint finally met Darcy officially, it was instant lust and they both don’t give a damn about PDA’s. Movie nights will find them rolling about on the floor and shedding clothing before Natasha finally gives them a kick and tells them to get a room. Steve still blushes even though Darcy usually still has her underwear on and it’s not any less than the average bikini on the beach. Just about everyone in the house has gotten a flash or two of her bare behind and they all agree they’ve seen way more of Clint than they ever wanted to see.

Without a doubt, Natasha and Bruce are the oddest couple. She’s told Barton that there is something compelling about a man who appears so outwardly calm, but who she knows is probably the greatest danger she’s ever faced. She’s worked with him in the field in his Hulk persona long enough to trust he’d never hurt her on purpose, but there’s always the chance of an accident. It’s a kind of danger she can’t get elsewhere and she thought it was the reason she’d taken up with him. However, one morning she woke up snuggled in his arms and found he’d stolen her heart while she wasn’t looking.

The one they can’t figure out is Coulson. Steve once suggested Fury, but both Clint and Natasha said, “VAL,” at the same time and Tony admitted that he’d seen her a time or two at swanky parties in Europe and she was a knockout. The Contessa shot him down without even saying anything, just a look, so she could probably hold her own with the guy in the eye-patch. There were a few bets on Pepper since Coulson had been seen squiring her around at events when she was in town, but Tony suggested that since she couldn’t stay with Tony’s propensity for putting himself in danger and Coulson was even more foolhardy and more vulnerable without a suit of armor, it wasn’t likely. The current leader in the betting pool is for Maria Hill, but that much badassery sex is almost too much to contemplate. Whatever, their den mother/superhero babysitter appears to be content and so they are too.

None of them thought they had the right to be happy except maybe Darcy and Steve who both thought, before their lives had changed so drastically, that one day they’d get married and settle down and have kids eventually, but they are both old-fashioned that way. The kids part hasn’t happened yet, mostly because they are all afraid to take that giant step, but all of them think, “Maybe, someday,” even if it’s in secret and they’ve never said it aloud to their partner. 

They are all content with the now, for now.

The end


End file.
